An orthodontic treatment plan may be created for a patient. The movement of the patient's teeth based on an applied orthodontic treatment may be modelled as part of the creation of the treatment plan. The modelling may be based on images of the patient's teeth. The images may have been obtained using an intraoral scanner.
In certain modelling methods, movement of individual teeth are modelled and therefore it may be advantageous to segment the teeth from one another, and/or segment the teeth from the gingiva. Typically, a dentist (or another medical professional) may define the boundary between the teeth and the gingiva and/or the boundaries between the individual teeth.
This process may be time consuming. The user-defined boundaries may be inaccurate.